recenzje_opowiadanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
CreepyStreet: Detektyw Rozdział 1
Wyobraź sobie, że jako detektyw, nie rozwiązujesz spraw tylko pilnujesz najgorszych na świecie psychopatów, aby się nie zabijali. To właśnie robię ja. CreepyStreet to jedna z ulic w większym mieście, jednak nie mogę powiedzieć w jakim, ze względów naszego i waszego bezpieczeństwa, sama ulica tak naprawdę nazywa się inaczej jednak my używamy tej nazwy. Teraz jadę do Pana Jeffreya Theki, nie chciał powiedzieć mi o co chodzi, jednak po tonie jego głosu słychać było, że to nie są żarty, on płakał, a Pan Jeffrey wcześniej płakał tylko po śmierci młodszego brata. Taksówka, którą jadę jest zarezerwowana specjalnie dla mieszkańców CreepyStreet, aby zapobiec niechcianym sytuacjom. Prowadzi ją Pan Jack, może ma problemy ze wzrokiem ale mimo to jest dobrym kierowcą, który nie lubi mieszać się w kłopoty. Jesteśmy już obok domu Państwa Theki. Wysiadając wziąłem ze sobą plik kartek, długopis i ołówek. zadzwoniłem przez domofon, co prawda nie za wiele to da, ale przyda się czasem trochę grzeczności. -Kwwwwt-tamkrzzzz Powiedział Pan Jeffrey, niestety ciężko korzystać z najnowszych zdobyczy technicznych w mojej obecności. Po jakiejś minucie Pan Jeffrey otworzył mi drzwi na klatkę (nie mógł otworzyć z góry ponieważ przy mnie domofony nie działają) Pan Jeff wygląda o wiele lepiej od kiedy zaczął korzystać z pudru do twarzy, co prawda jego oczy wymagają nadal codziennych wizyt u okulisty, ale widać, że wziął się za siebie. Kontynuując Pan Theki zaprowadził mnie do swojego mieszkania, które było na 4 piętrze. Widok, który można było zaobserwować w kuchni przeraziłby niejednego człowieka: Kawałki jelit w zlewie, plama krwi ciągnąca się od zlewu do ciała... żony pana Jeffreya, która na mój widok szybko wstała i zaczęła się bandażować. Niestety w tej pracy często tragedia jest mylona ze zwykłym trybem życia ludzi, którzy nadal mają jednak problemy psychiczne. Pomachałem do Panny Jane, po czym wszedłem do pokoju obok gdzie był już zniecierpliwiony Pan Jeff, stojący nad ciałem swojego martwego syna... -Mimo wszystko nie jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. wyjaśnił Pan Jeff, ze łzami w oczach. Jedyne co mi się w tym dziwne wydaje to to, że po śmierci własnego syna miał czas na zabawę nożem z własną żoną... nie mam nic przeciwko, ale dziwne jest to, że miał jeszcze na to humor. Dlatego dałem mu kartkę z napisem "Na początek musi Pan stąd wyjść". On posłuchał się jej, a wychodząc zamknął drzwi. Kucnąłem obok ciała i zacząłem mu się przyglądać: całe ciało było pokryte popiołem, miało też dziury po kulach i nacięcia czymś ostrym. Ktoś jak widać chciał mocno utrudnić moją pracę. Pan Jeff od razu odpada, tak jak jego żona z resztą ponieważ oni nigdy nie dotknęli by broni palnej, ale może oni chcieli, żebym tak pomyślał. Biorąc pod uwagę ślady zaschniętej krwi ciało zostało przeniesione, w pokoju stoi i komputer i lustro. Niestety nie mam żadnego konkretu, jedyne co mi zostało to przesłuchać Pana Jefreya i jego żonę. Poszedłem więc do kuhcni, oboje siedzieli tam w ciszy i sprzątali kuchnię z krwi Panny Jane, poczekałem, aż skończą i dałem im kartkę z napisem: "Muszę zabrać Państwa na przesłuchanie".